


I Can't Breathe

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stress, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Planning, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David has a panic attack and Patrick is there to help him through it.39: “It just… hurts.”51: “I can’t breathe.”79: "Be careful."





	I Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick left David at their apartment (David moved in soon after they got engaged) to go get dinner for them. David wanted to stay back to work on some more stuff for the wedding while Patrick got the food.

Patrick unlocks the door trying to not drop the box of pizza or the garlic bread. He gets inside and puts the boxes down on the kitchen counter since their table is covered with wedding stuff and he goes back to lock the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” Patrick calls out when he doesn’t see David anywhere. “David?” He asks again, getting worried now. He stops when he sees a figure curled up in the corner of their bedroom. He can hear the heavy, uneven breathing coming from him from across the room. Patrick makes his way over to David and sits down next to him on the floor. He puts his hand softly onto David’s arm where he has them crossed over his legs and his head buried inside.

David looks up and his breathing is still very uneven and it’s coming in fast bursts. David’s having a panic attack. Patrick has seen a few of David’s panic attacks throughout the couple years they’ve been together so he knows what to do.

“David, baby, look at me,” Patrick tells him in a soft voice.

“I can’t breathe,” David says quickly. He moves one of his hands to touch over his heart as he feels it pounding in his chest.

Patrick puts his hand over David’s and says, “It’s okay, I’m here. Can you just breathe in for me deeply?” David breathes in and Patrick says, “Good, perfect. Now breathe out.”

“It just… hurts,” David manages to say through his breaths.

Patrick caresses David’s face with his other hand and says, “Just continue to breathe with me, baby. Okay?”

David nods, leaning into Patrick’s hand and breathing with him. After a few minutes, David’s breathing returns to normal and so does his heart rate. Patrick asks him, “What happened?”

David looks down briefly but Patrick’s hand on his face tilts his chin back up. Patrick looks down at David’s lips; David leans forward closing the space between them and kissing him softly on the lips. When he pulls back, he says, “I- I don’t know what caused it. I just know that I was going over last minute wedding details and it just all hit me at once. All these thoughts about what if my mom gets drunk and makes a weird speech about herself or Alexis only talks about herself in her speech or my dad says something embarrassing in his speech or the cake isn’t what we envisioned or the food isn’t that good or Roland does literally _anything_ or –”

Patrick chuckles. “Whoa, whoa, baby calm down,” Patrick says trying to soothe David from his rant by running his hand up and down his arm. “Things happen and either way, it’ll be the best day of our lives,” Patrick tells him with a sweet smile. “Don’t worry about things that _might_ happen. Just focus on us and how happy we will be the day of our wedding.”

David lets out a long breath. He says, “You’re right. I just can’t really help when these panic attacks happen, you know?”

“I know,” Patrick says soothingly. He presses a small kiss to his lips and says, “You okay?”

“Yeah, thank you,” David says.

Patrick smiles at him. He stands and David tries to stand also but kind of wobbles backwards. Patrick says, “Be careful,” with a small laugh. David takes Patrick’s extended hand and stands. He wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck who instinctively wraps his arms around his waist. David kisses him on the lips deeper than before. He licks his lips trying to part them before slipping his tongue inside. Patrick moans into the kiss, pressing himself against David a bit more. Patrick says against his lips, “The food might be cold by now.”

“There’s something else I’d rather have in my mouth right now anyway,” David says moving his lips to nip at the base of his jaw and moving his lips down to his neck and kissing him right above his collarbone.

Patrick’s chuckle turns into a moan. Not being able to hold back anymore, David pushes Patrick onto the bed and says, “Let me take care of you now since you took such good care of me,” as he crawls on top of his fiancée.

Patrick moans when David kisses his neck, his ass grinding onto his clothed erection. “I love you so much,” Patrick says.

“I love you too,” David says with a final kiss before he lowers himself to take care of the man who’s always there to help him through his panic attacks and who’s just _always _there for him when he needs him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
